


Thrawn Appreciation Week 2018

by Mishael



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/pseuds/Mishael
Summary: A series of short stories in honor of Thrawn Appreciation Week.





	1. Childhood Dream (Vacation)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all of these together in one multi-chapter "story" rather than 7 individual stories, since they will all be fairly short.

### VACATION

“Are you certain this is the correct destination?”

Eli tilted his sunglasses down and raised his eyebrows as he turned to the Chiss standing stiffly beside him. “Of course I’m sure. Didn’t you see the huge sign over the entry gate?”

“I did.” Thrawn turned his head slightly, and Eli could imagine the shifting of those red eyes behind Thrawn’s own extra dark sunglasses. It was strange to see him in normal attire. Eli had insisted on picking out their clothing himself, as he had no doubt Thrawn would have attempted to use his black hooded cloak again. He _probably_ could have gotten away with it here, to be honest, but it was really best this way. He didn’t want them to stand out any more than they already would. “It merely appears that this ‘park’ is intended for a younger audience,” Thrawn continued pointedly. As if to emphasize his words, a gaggle of school-aged children eagerly pressed passed them, laughing and screaming as their frantic parents tried to keep up, calling out ineffectually as the kids disappeared into the growing crowd.

Eli grimaced. “Well, I mean—” he began, now starting to wonder if this had been a bad idea after all. He opened up the map in his hand to take a look at the layout of the theme park. “It’s sort of geared for all ages, I think. There are rides for the younger kids, of course, but there are also things that we could enjoy.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thrawn inspect his own map dubiously. Eli could feel his cheeks warming already, and the sun wasn’t even at its zenith. This was a mistake. Sure, it had been a secret dream of his to visit this place one day, and he never thought he’d actually have the chance to do so—not until he realized they would be stationed nearby for this latest bit of leave, and he actually had the credits to come here. At any rate, maybe he shouldn’t have invited Thrawn along. But he was too embarrassed to ask any of the other guys, knowing he’d no doubt look every bit the naïve Wild Space kid everyone thought he was if he did that. And he didn’t want to come alone. How pathetic would that be? He _had_ made special plans with Thrawn in mind for while they were here, but...he took a deep breath, running a hand over his face. He was an idiot. This had been a mistake. And he had forgotten just how thronged with people a place like this would be. It was heaving. He could feel his skin crawling.

“You know what, let’s just go. I don’t—”

“What is this?” Eli blinked as Thrawn pointed out one of the attractions on the map.

“Eh, that’s one of the rides. I think you sit strapped on this platform, and it lifts you up and drops you when you don’t expect it.” Eli sighed silently, torn between his embarrassment and his regret for being this close to experiencing a childhood wish only to walk away from it in the end. “At least, that’s what I’ve heard about it.”

“What is its purpose?” Thrawn asked, an eyebrow arching over the rim of his sunglasses.

“Exhilaration, I suppose,” Eli answered with a shrug. “The excitement of danger without actually _being_ in danger.”

Thrawn pressed his lips together thoughtfully. He was silent for a moment more. Then he asked softly, “What of the things here were you hoping to see?” He held the map out.

“It doesn’t matter,” Eli said, shaking his head and glancing away, pretending to watch a couple of young guys walking by, talking loudly and grinning as they ate something from one of the food carts scattered throughout the park. “Let’s go.”

“Eli.” A hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away, and he half-turned back toward Thrawn. “You wished to come here for a reason. I would like to experience it with you.”

Eli stared at him incredulously. “Are you serious? You don’t have to pretend to—”

Thrawn tilted his head. “This means something to you. And it is an intriguing way to learn about a culture.” He allowed his gaze to drift over the crowd before returning it to Eli.

“Well,” Eli said slowly, scratching the back of his head shyly. “I...I did have a plan.” He led Thrawn out of the center of the thoroughfare to where they could stand together along the edge, out of the flow of foot traffic. As he pointed out his carefully researched plan for the best way to take advantage of what the park had to offer in the way of their particular interests, Thrawn nodded in agreement, insisting that they follow through. Even though he wasn’t entirely convinced, Eli conceded.

It turned out far better than Eli could have hoped, and as the sun dipped down toward the horizon in the late afternoon, he couldn’t stop grinning. And although he hadn’t shown the same exuberance, Eli was certain that Thrawn had caught some of the thrill of the rides Eli had chosen. Especially the roller coasters. He was as silent as ever on the fast-moving ride, his hand raised to hold his sunglasses in place, even as Eli yelled and threw his arms into the air. But after the first one, Eli recognized the glint behind the glasses and the slightly quickened step as they made their way to the next one. He had turned away then, smiling to himself.

And now he was able to sit and rest his feet, munching on some rather unhealthy but tasty food as Thrawn stood nearby, hand to his chin, absorbing with delight the skills of local artists as they worked steadily all around them. That had been the part he was most excited for, strangely enough. Not for himself but because he knew—or, rather, he hoped—that Thrawn would enjoy it.

Given Thrawn’s later verbosity when they were alone, not only on the artists’ work but also on the designs of sets for the rides themselves, Eli would say it was an overall success.

Yes, this day had turned out well after all.


	2. Adjustment (Regrets)

### REGRETS

The planet below them slowly grew larger in the viewport, swirling bands of white dancing their way over the greens and blues of the surface beneath. Thrawn stared silently, taking in the shapes of the continents and what could be deciphered of the land formations and signs of civilization spread across them. In the distance, a small moon made its way toward the horizon. And beyond that lay the ever-present backdrop of stars.

Thrawn half turned, opening his mouth—only to close it again as his gaze fell on the empty spot beside him. The gaping absence of his aide struck him unexpectedly, despite knowing full well that it had been his own idea to send Vanto on a new mission, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

_No. Not aide. Friend._

Slowly, he turned back, focusing his gaze outside, hoping no one noticed the sudden stiffening of his posture.

_He would have noticed._

In his mind’s eye, he could see the small quirk of Eli’s lip when he caught something no one else saw, the sideways glance he would be giving Thrawn right now. 

Sighing quietly to himself, Thrawn pressed his lips together as he closed his eyes. It was going to take some time to get used to this. Eli had been there from the very start. They had worked together for years, and Thrawn had grown to assume that quiet yet attentive presence at his side. A discomfiting ache squeezed his chest, and he turned his attention to his surroundings, forcing the thoughts down. The sounds of the bridge, the subdued voices and soft beeps from the terminals, the underlying whir of the ventilation system, the deep, almost subconscious hum of the ship itself, were the same as they always had been. 

He could almost feel him standing beside him right now, could almost pretend.

But pretending was useless. Eli’s path had taken a turn that pulled him away. No longer would they walk together. Perhaps the future would bring their paths back in line.

Perhaps.

It wasn’t that Thrawn regretted the choice. Not truly. He had always been a proponent of putting people in places where they would be most effective, where their skills would have the best chance of growing and flourishing. Eli had learned all he could from Thrawn. Thrawn had nurtured the young man’s talents as best he could, and he had full confidence in Eli’s abilities. Knowing that those abilities would be put to use in helping his own people was an immense comfort.

He grinned to himself. If only he could have seen their reactions in person.

But it wasn’t just the Chiss who would benefit. His grin faded as his thoughts turned dark. The threat crouching out there in obscurity, biding its time, building its strength, was a threat to the galaxy as a whole. Right now, he needed Eli to work with the Chiss and show them that they would not be alone in facing this future. And hopefully set up the framework needed for Thrawn’s plan to come to fruition.

He sighed again, once more focusing his hearing on the voices behind him, picturing in his mind the faces that went with them, automatically sorting each by ability. There were good people here. Perhaps not all as talented as someone like Eli, but there were many he could trust to do their part when called upon.

Just as there were those he could only trust to be loyal as long as they felt they were benefited by the relationship. His mouth curled downward with disgust. That was one of the aspects of politics that he hated the most. No serious consideration for anything beyond their own personal welfare. It was ultimately a destructive way of thinking—not just to themselves but potentially to others as well. A fresh wave of anger washed over him briefly at the memory of the disaster at Batonn. 

Even so, he would have to remember the advice he received in order to continue navigating these skies. It would do no good to lose favor, or his life, before he had a chance to fulfill his own mission here.

But it sure did feel so much heavier now, alone.

Maybe, in a tiny way, he did regret the loss. Purely for selfish reasons. Time would ease the ache, and reason assured him that Eli was where he was meant to be. 

That would have to be enough.


End file.
